Take a Chance
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: New Story from me and a friend another Role Playing Story we are making up on the Glee Fourm more info inside story
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago on September 3rd was the day, everything in Rachel's life changed for good. It was the moment she lost all the good in her life. The moment someone she once used to look up to, took something from her that she never can get back, but she did gain someone to keep her strong from what happened, her son Logan. After what happened, she deiced to move away from the place she once called home, and ended up in Lima, Ohio.

Rachel settled into her new home, hoping this town would be her new fresh start. Logan had recently started kindergarten, as she couldn't bring him with her to school. Mckinley was the school she was starting at, and she was really nervous. Rachel takes a deep breath as she pushes the doors of McKinley high open, and walks inside. Ignoring all the looks she was getting from the students in the hallway. She was making her way to the principal's office when she accidentally bumped into someone. Rachel regained her composure and looked up. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Rachel asked, looking at the guy she bumped into.

Finn blinked his eyes and looked down at the person who bumped into him "Oh, yeah I'm fine are you ok?" Finn eyed her "I haven't seen you before are you new?" Rachel looked at the guy in front of her "yeah, I'm fine and yes I'm new here" she replied, feeling all of a sudden a little more nervous about being here. Finn smiled "ah, well I know that feeling it was a pain being a newbie here to, I'm Finn, Finn Hudson." He smiles and puts out his hand, Rachel looks at his hand hastily, but accepts the gesture. "I'm Rachel Berry, it is nice meeting you Finn." She smiled weakly at him "um could you maybe should me around?" Rachel bit her bottom lip, Finn smiled a half smirk "yeah, sure we got some time to kill before first period, what is your first class of the day, mines math" Finn sighs. "Thank you very much Finn, I really appreciate it. "Rachel smiled weakly at him, and sighed when she was asked about her first class "math for me to."

Finn smiled "no problem I always like helping out newbies, ah cool well I'll show you halfway around till we have to head to class." Finn had her follow him down the hallways "this is the lunchroom, then you got the library and gym and then a few more classrooms, nothing fancy. Then the bathrooms there is one on each hall, this one is nicer though never use the ones by the lunchroom there not pleasant. Then this is the choir room we hold glee here I don't know if you're a singer or anything but Mr. Schue is always looking for new people in there. I play the drums more then sing so yeah." The warning bell rang out showing they had five minutes before first class "oh shoot we better get to class don't want to be late on your first day come on." Finn grabs Rachel's hand and they sprinted through the hallway and made it to the class before the 2nd bell rang out.

As Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, she felt something she had never felt before chills butterflies and sparks. Trying to ignore those feelings as Finn drags her to their first class, luckily we were the first ones, and as they had been the only one she had talked to, Rachel took the seat next to Finn. I actually do love to sing, every since I was a little girl. Finn smiled "glad we made it here, now to pay attention to a subject I may never need" Finn laughs. "So, hey if you need help finding out your next class just wait for me after class is over, I can help you to the next room ok?" The teacher entered the room "pay attention Mr. Hudson" Finn blushed and looked forward to the board and started on his assignment for the class.

Rachel nodded her head, and just as she was about to reply to what Finn said, the teacher came barging in. so knowing better not to talk in lesson, she paid attention to the teacher, well the keyword, trying. Finn finished his assessment and put it on the teacher's desk, the teacher smirked and waved him off and Finn went back and sat next to Rachel. The bell rang and Finn got up and looked at Rachel "so, do you need help finding your next class mine is science so its not far from here."

Rachel looks at her class list and look back at Finn "well seems like we have the same class again" she let out a little giggle. Finn smirked and laughed "goodness what they do sneak into my file and put you with all my classes, which I don't mind." Finn smiled and they walked together to Mr. Donaldson's class, Finn walked in with Rachel behind him Finn sat at the table and patted the seat next to him showing for Rachel to sit next to him.

Rachel walked over, she takes the seat next to Finn "hopefully this class will pass by faster then our math class did." Finn smiled "yeah, don't worry this class is always fun Mr. D always lets us do fun subjects." Mr. D walked into the room "good morning students today we are going to make a fog tornado so please pick a partner and once you do that I will come around and give you the stuff you need to make your twister." Finn looked at Rachel "do you want to be my partner?"

Rachel smiles and nods her head "sure, I would love to your partner Finn" she smiles at him. Finn smiles "I was going to pick you anyway" Finn smiled the teacher came round and gave them their stuff they needed and Finn went over the directions with Rachel "hmm well this seems easy enough." Finn helped Rachel with the project and they got it all done and did an amazing job "hmm I guess we were just meant to be paired up, well next class is lunch. So if you want you can sit with me and I got some friends from glee that you can meet."

At the mention of new people to meet, Rachel got a little afraid again "I really cant intrude" she sighs. Finn frowned "Aww, no we accept everybody, you ain't intruding they love meeting new people I promise you, you will be fine." Finn gave her a quick hug and had her follow him to the lunchroom. Rachel was a little unsure, but let Finn pull her with him anyway, as they made their way to the lunchroom. "Okay if your sure" she replied back, trying not to let her nerves get to her.

Finn smiled "you'll be fine trust me" he flashed her his famous half smile, they waited in line and got their trays and Finn waited for Rachel to follow him to the table. "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone this is Rachel Berry she's new here, she's from um?" Finn looked at Rachel "you never told me where you're from?" Finn blushed "Oh, my bad I'm from LA actually" Rachel smiled at Finn, before turning her attention to his friends, once again trying not to panic or let her nerves get to her. "Its nice to meet you all." She smiles weakly at his friends.

Finn smiled "ah ok LA very nice place" a guy with a Mohawk said "I want to go there and clean pools for the ladies" he walked over and came up to Rachel "names Noah but you can call me Puck." A short guy with a pale face came over next "hi, I'm Kurt I can sense you like Broadway, if yes we are going to be amazing friend, me and my boyfriend Blaine here loves Broadway and by the way I'm this giant's brother, well step brother. The three girls came over to her next "hey man hands, I'm Santana don't fret by the name I give people nicknames right frankenteen?" "Yeah, you're right Santana" so these two other girls are my wing girls this is Quinn and my love Brittany."

Each girl said their hi's Finn guided Rachel over to a spot at the table and sat her down, "So Berry tell us more about yourself what brings you to Lima?" asked Santana.

"Yeah, I used to think so to but thinks happened, so I don't like LA anymore." Rachel looked at Puck, as this Kurt guy came over to Rachel, I had a feeling we could be friends, if only I was brave and strong enough to let someone in again, I do love to sing yeah." She smiled at Kurt, before she smiled back at Finn. As Santana talked to Rachel, she ignored the nickname and smiled weakly at her. It is nice to meet you Quinn, and Brittany." Rachel smiled at the girls, but looked back at Santana, "I need a fresh start, so I left LA and here I am." Rachel answered both truthfully and lied, at some things she couldn't tell them.

Rachel smiled and takes a seat next to Finn, as she looked at them all. Finn munched on his food and listened to Rachel talk about LA "so, yeah I don't know why would you want to move to Lima nothing really special goes on here they call it the Lima loser town sadly. Once I'm out of the heck hole of a town and school I'm moving to New York and going to Nayda. I want to become a fansion desniger and Blaine is going to come to New York with me to but he don't know what he wants to do yet."

Blaine kissed him, "Yeah, wherever you go I go" Finn looked at Rachel "so, what do you want to do after high school, I'm hoping to become a teacher or at least try my best to get a football scholarship I'm the quterback on our football team. Maybe you could come see us play some time I'm number 5" he smiles proudly. Rachel turned and looked at this Kurt guy "I guess I wanted a fresh start and I love New York, I lived there for a few years when I was little" she nods her head. Then she looked at a smiling Finn, and felt chills got down her spine, just by looking at him. "I wanted to be a singer, but now after what happened in LA, I'm not so sure anymore." Rachel looks down as she could feel the tears in her eyes, just by the thought of LA, she swallowed pushing the tears aside, before looking up at Finn "five is my lucky number, I would love to watch you play." Rachel smiled weakly, Finn smiled "Well, our game is coming up soon, I'll keep you posted when we can start and I can give you a ticket." Finn smiles, the bell rang and it was time for Glee. "Well, Rachel I got to go to Glee Club now remember my offer you said, you like to sing, and no one will judge you there you know where the room is if you deiced to join us." Finn gently hugs her and walks off to glee.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel watched Finn walk to this Glee club with his friends. A part of her wanted to follow, but the other part of her was so scared and afraid to get judged if she go into that room, but, as she had nothing else to do. She decided to be brave for one, as she followed Finn and his friends to Glee club.

Finn turned around and saw Rachel slowly following him, he smirked and walked into the choir room and sat down waiting for Rachel to join him, once she did he whispered "so you decided to join us eh, trust me you will love it in here." Mr. Schue entered the room "ok guys today's lesson is" he trailed off and looked up seeing a new face sitting next to Finn "oh, hi there and who may you be?"

"I am Rachel Berry and I am new here." She smiled weakly as the teacher looked at her. Feeling uncomfortable by the way the teacher looked at her, she unthinkably moved closer to Finn, as she was feeling most comfortable around him. Mr. Schue smiled "well we always welcome new members would you like to show us what you got or do you just want to sit and watch one of us sing today?"

Rachel looked around at everyone, seeing all their desire for her to sing, could she really do it?" glancing up at Finn, before she looks back at the teacher. "I would like to sing something, but can someone else go first?" she felt all the nerves coming to her and looked at the door wanting to stand up and run away. Mr. Schue nodded "sure, that's ok Finn would you show us what you got?" Finn smiled and walked over to the drums "sure Mr. Schue."

Finn started playing the drums and started to sing Jesse's girl by Rick Springfield

Jessie is a friend,

Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed

It isn't hard to define

Jesse's got himself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving' him with that body, I just know it!

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

Where can I find her, a woman like that?

I'll play along with this charade

That doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving' him with that body, I just know it!

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

Where can I find her, a woman like that?

Like Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

Where can I find her, a woman...

Where can I find her, a woman like that?

And I'm looking' in the mirror all the time

Wondering' what she don't see in me

I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?

Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?

You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

Where can I find her, a woman like that?

Like Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

I want, I want Jesse's girl

When Finn was done everybody clapped "amazing Finn and that is why I let you join this club." Finn walked over and high fives Puck and smiled at Rachel and sat back down next to her. Rachel was amazed by Finn's voice, when suddenly all eyes were on her. "Okay, I'll sing, but please no questions after the song." She looks at them all, before getting up from her seat.

Rachel started to sing everybody Hurts by R.E.M.

When your day is long

And the night, the night is yours alone

When you're sure you've had enough

Of this life, well hang on

Don't let yourself go

'Cause everybody cries

And everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong

Now it's time to sing along

When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)

If you feel like letting go (Hold on)

If you think you've had too much

Of this life, well hang on

Everybody hurts

Take comfort in your friends

Everybody hurts

Don't throw your hand, oh no

Don't throw your hand

If you feel like you're alone

No, no, no, you are alone

If you're on your own in this life

The days and nights are long

When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes

Everybody cries

Everybody hurts sometimes

And everybody hurts sometimes

So hold on, hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, and hold on

Everybody hurts.

As Rachel finished the song, she could feel the tears coming to her, and quickly wiped them away not daring to open her eyes and look at the people in front of her. Everybody in the room clapped and Mr. Schue walked up and put his arm around her shoulder "Rachel that was amazing I know you said no questions but where did you learn to sing like that?"

Rachel tensed up a little when she felt Mr. Schue's arm around her shoulder, and needed to calm herself. "I have sung like that ever since I was a little girl, my mom was a Broadway singer" she answered him quietly. Mr. Schue smiled "well, that is amazing Rachel I have been trying to find a female role to sing with Finn. You seem like you and Finn have become good friends as he dragged you in here, so would you like to come back again tomorrow and maybe sing a little song with him" Finn smiled at her.

Rachel was a little shocked, but for some reason she wanted to be here with everyone "I would like that" she smiled weakly at Mr. Schue and looked at Finn seeing him smiling at her and smiled at little smile back. The bell rang and it was time to go home, Finn walked up to Rachel "Rach, your singing is great I cant wait for us to sing tomorrow, I know we will do great. I don't know what it is but when you sang you touched something in me right here." Finn placed his hand on the right side of his chest on his heart.

Rachel smiled up at him "thank you so much Finn, you really were amazing yourself." She blushes a little, and looks down. "I can't wait to sing with you either tomorrow." She looked up, shocked to see how close he really was standing to her. "So what do you like to do after school?" she asked, not wanting to be away from him yet, to face her real world.

"Well, um I don't know would you like to go and get some ice cream or something I would love to know more about you and I can tell you more about me if you like?" Finn smiled, Rachel smiled at him "sure, ice cream sounds good and I would like to get to know you better to Finn." She smiled and placed a little kiss on his cheek.

Finn smiled and took her hand and led her to his truck "Aww, ok you're so sweet Rachel, so what kind of ice cream you into the mood for, as your new in town I'll let you know about the places we have. We have dairy queen, Baskin robins and a frozen yogurt place where you make your own yogurt bowl."

"So many options to choose from, but I'm a chocolate and vanilla girl." She smiled, and feels butterflies in her stomach as Finn took her hand in his, never in her whole life had she felt this comfortable with someone, especially a guy after all that happened to her back in LA. Finn smiled "yeah, I lean more towards chocolate so lets head to the frozen yogurt place there you can do a mix if you like?" Finn started up the truck and they headed to the yogurt place, which was called Plum Yum, Finn pulled into the parking lot and told Rachel to stay. Finn got out of the truck and opened the door or her and helped her out of the truck.

Rachel smiled as Finn came over to her side of the truck and helped her out. "Thank you" she accepted his hand as she got out of the truck. Finn smiled "your welcome" he went up to the door and held it open for her, they both headed inside and grabbed their cups. "Ok, all you do is pick what kind of yogurt you want and then add whatever you want to it." Finn got rocky road and added random stuff to it like sprinkles whipped cream and a cherry he headed up to the counter and waited for Rachel.

Rachel smiled looking at all the flavors, trying to make up her mind. After some thought, she grabbed the strawberry yogurt and whipped cream and sprinkles, before waking up to Finn. "I'm ready" she smiled, after she grabbed some chocolate to. Finn smiled and paid for their yogurt and sat down at a table. "So tell me more about yourself I know you said you were from LA like tell me how old are you, your birthday I don't know anything you want to talk about. Then you can ask me questions I'm an open person." He took the cherry off his whipped cream and bit it in a sexy way.

"I'm eight-teen old actually but turn nineteen next week, but I really don't celebrate birthday's anymore. I like to sing, dance, draw and write. How about we play twenty questions or something, that way we can really get to know each other." Rachel suggested and smiled up at Finn. Rachel swallowed as she saw Finn biting the cherry in a sexy way, she started to get a little hot, not uncomfortable as she would with other guys. "That cherry must be really good hun?" she smirked at him, as she couldn't help herself looking at his lips. What was wrong with her, why did she feel like she wanted to lean over the table and just kiss him? This was not like her, sure the old her was more like that, but not this Rachel, what was getting over her but she likes it.

Finn smiled "yeah, I love cherries there fun to bite and pop in my mouth" he also took his spoon and licked at some whipped cream. "Anyway well I'm eight-teen also and happy early birthday and I still celebrate mine my mom loves them, I like to sing and play the drums. I'm 6'3 everybody calls me a giant but I'm a gentle giant with a huge heart, okay twenty questions sounds fun I'll start, what is your favorite color?"

"My color is blue" Rachel smiled and takes another bite of her yogurt "let me see, what is your favorite color?" she asked back at him, and tried as hard she could not to look down at his lips that dared her to kiss them. Finn smiled "my favorite color is blue also." Finn thought "let's see are you single?" Finn blushed asking the question. "Yeah, I am single" she nodes her head "are you?" she looked up at him. Finn blushed "yes, I am." Rachel got lost in his eyes, without even knowing it, she found herself learning in barley touched her lips to his. Pulling away, she blushed "I just had to do that." She sat back in her seat, "its not your turn for the next question." She smiles at him

Finn smiled "Mmm tasty" he licked his lips "lets see ok, hmm what is some of your favorite movies?" Rachel blushed at his words "that is a tough question, but I love the notebook, rock of ages and the hangover, what are your favorite movies?" she smiles at him "I like action movies and comedy movies mostly. Rock of ages is really good, well its getting late so I'll give you a lift home ok?"

Her eyes widened "shit, actually can you give me a ride somewhere else?" she looked at Finn, when she remembered she had to pick up her son at kindergarten. Finn was taken aback a little by her cussing but he let it slide and asked, "um, yeah sure where am I taking you?" as they walked to Finn's truck. "Um, to the kindergarten, just around the corner." She replied nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions, she was not ready to talk about her past yet.

Finn just eyed her but kept his mouth shut he thought it might be her little brother or sister or something "yeah, sure I don't mind I hope he or she can sit in the back though and is old enough to be in a car seat. "I don't have one" Finn drove to the little Lima tikes kindergarten and parked in the parking lot and waited for Rachel to come back out with this mystery lithe boy or girl.

Rachel came out with her son Logan and set him in the back seat and buckled him up before she gets back in the front seat "thank you Finn" she smiled gratefully at him. Finn eyed the little boy "Aww, he's cute so is this your lil brother, what's his name?" as Finn looked at him in the rear view mirror playing with a teddy bear. "You can say that, his name is Logan Daniel Berry" she liked about the first part, but the name was actually true "he means the world to me."

"Ah, well he's cute I wish I had a lil brother well I got Kurt but I mean by blood you know, anyway I'll get you two home little one here looks like he is tired and needs a nap." Finn started up the truck and headed to Rachel's house. Rachel sighed relieved that he didn't ask any questions. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, but now wasn't the right time. "Thank you for a wonderful day Finn, I really enjoyed it." She pecked his lips quickly, as he pulled up at her house.

Finn smiled into the kiss and laughed "not in front of your brother" he blushed "so, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school I noticed I don't live that far from you I'm like a few blocks away." "Sorry" she blushed "and sure I would really like that Finn" she smiled at him, taking off her seat belt "hey, would you like to come inside for some dinner?" Rachel asked smiling up at Finn, Finn shrugged "yeah, sure let me text my mom and let her know I'm sticking with you." Finn texted his mom real quick and let her know he was hanging with a friend for dinner "so um are you sure your folks wont mind me sticking around, I don't want to be a burden or anything?"

"You could never be a burden, and its just me and my lil brother, my folks are out on a business trip." She half lied and half told the truth. Rachel got out of the car, opened the backseat door, taking off the seat belt before lifting her sleeping son up in her arms. Finn smiled "oh, ok then as the little one is asleep do you want to let him nap and I can help you make dinner?" "Sure, that sounds good" Rachel smiled as they walked up to her house, taking out her keys, she opened the door as they walked into her house together.

Finn smiled and held the door opened for her, he went and sat on the couch and looked around at the photo's and eyeing two guys by Rachel he was wondering who they were so he thought of asking her at dinner. There was also a piano in the room, Finn waited for Rachel to come back after putting down Logan. After putting Logan down for a little nap, Rachel turned off the lights in his room and made her way down the stairs and into the living room. "What would you like for dinner Finn, pizza or pasta?" she asked, looking at him

"Ooh pasta sounds good, I can help you make it to, mom and me make it all the time, do you have garlic bread also?" "You like garlic bread with pasta to, I'm obsessed with it" she smiled widely at him, and that sound great. Lets go into the kitchen then Mr. Hudson." She winks at him.

Finn smiled "yeah, I'm a huge Italian fan, ok well let's go you lead the way its your house, so yeah." Rachel smiled and takes his hand, leading him into the kitchen "what would you like to make, the pasta or get the bread ready?" she asks, looking up at Finn. Finn smiled back at her and walked with her "Well, the pasta will take longer then the bread, so why don't we start the pasta first so where do you hide the noodles and sauce and tomato sauces?"

"That sound great, there in the cabinet over there" she pointed to the cabinet next to him. Rachel takes out a pan and everything else she needed. Finn smiled and reached up into the cabinet and grabbed the noodles and sauce and all and placed them on the counter. "So what kind of sauce do you want, we got four cheese, roasted garlic or tomato and mushroom."

"I like all the sauces, so since you're my guest you can deice what sauce you want." Rachel smiled at him, Finn smiled "Aww, thanks well I do love me some mushrooms so I choose that one, so I was wondering after dinner do you want to just relax on the couch and watch a movie. My mom doesn't mind what time I'm home as long as its not too late.

Rachel smiled and looked up at him. "Mushroom sauce it is, and I would really like that, I was just about to ask you if you wanted that." She giggles and pecks his lips quickly, as she couldn't help herself. She started to cook the past, while Finn cooked the sauce.

Finn smiled "well I guess I beat you to it, so if you want I can take this over, do you want to go wake up your lil bro as this shall be done soon?" "Yeah, you did" she smiles at him, but when he mention her so called little brother, she did feel guilty about lying to him, but Rachel knew now wasn't the right time to tell. "Okay, I will go wake him up, call out for me if there is something you need but cant find." She smiled, and walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Finn smiled and shook his head ok, Finn let the pasta settle while he started the oven for the garlic bread and he looked around and found the plates and forks he even found Logan's plate and fork. So he got them all out and set the table for them all. The oven dinged and he placed the bread inside and let it cook while he set the table.

After waking up Logan and dressing him in his pajamas, Rachel takes his hand in hers and they make there way downstairs again. Entering the kitchen she smiled "it smells amazing in here" she smiled and set Logan down in his booster seat and move him closer to the table.

Finn smiled at Logan "hey lil man, I'm Finn I'm your sisters new friend" he held out his hand for a high five." Finn smiled yeah that pasta smells good I hope Logan likes it I worked up a sweat cooking it with you." Finn placed some on her plate and a piece of garlic bread for her and made a plate for himself at sat down at the table.

"Thank you so much, this taste amazing Finn" Rachel smile as she took another bite. "You should be a professional chef, you're a very amazing cook." Finn blushed "oh, stop it, no I ain't that good I just know a few things, I love music more then food I want to become a drummer in a band or something, what bout you what is your dream when you get done with school?"

"You're a good cook and a very good singer." She smiled at him, "that is wonderful and my dream, it once used to be a Broadway singer but not anymore, but defensibly something with music for sure." Rachel nods her head, Finn blushed and smiled "Aww, thanks Rach" the nickname slipping out, Finn frowned "oh, why you should follow your dreams why cant you follow it?"

"Um something happened and I just cant go back." She says, looking down before looking up again, "but maybe one day in the future." She smiles weakly "and please call me Rach, I like you calling me that." Rachel nodes, Finn rubbed her back "oh, ok I'll change the subject and the nickname just slipped but sure I'll keep calling you Rach" as he smiled at her. "So you want me to help with the dishes and it's late I'm assuming you want to get the little one off to bed or does he stay up and hit the hay with you or something?" "I was thinking we could maybe just relax and watch a movie or something I'm in no hurry to go home yet my mom said I have to be home at least by eleven as we have school tomorrow and its only 8:30."

"I will go and put him to bed, and I will help you clean up" Rachel smiles and takes Logan out of his chair, Rachel smiles as he gave Finn a goodnight hug. Rachel walks with him upstairs and tucks Logan into his bed and kisses him goodnight before turning the lights off. Rachel walks back downstairs and into to the kitchen, "Logan must really like you, because he never hugs goodnight to people he had just met before." Rachel smiled as they both started cleaning up after dinner.

Finn smiled "I guess I just have that charm on people young and old" he flashed Rachel a half smile. Finn helped Rachel put away the dishes and then he walked over to her couch and sat down "so, what movies you got, I'm not picky I'll watch anything mostly as it don't put me to sleep, I have to head out in like the next hour or two. I told ma I'd be home by twelve."

Rachel smiled and sat down next to Finn, so close that their knees were touching. "How about we see Rock of Ages, that's not a boring movie." Rachel smiled and without even knowing it, she found herself resting her head on his shoulder "or we can watch a comedy?" Finn smiled and rubbed his knee against Rachel's "hmm, like I said I'm not picky but Rock of Ages sounds good I like anything with the word rock in it, what's it about?" Finn smiled and ran his hand threw Rachel's hair inhaling her scene just Rachel and a hint of vanilla shampoo.

Rachel smiled and looked up at him. "I like it when you do that, when you run your hand threw my hair." She smiled slightly and turned on the DVD player where the movie was already in. "it's about a small town girl and a city boy who meet on the Sunset Strip, while pursing their Hollywood dreams." Rachel nod her head, Finn smiled, "I don't know you just have nice hair, its nice and smooth, the movie sounds cool." Finn leaned back and snaked his arm around Rachel's shoulders and watched the movie.

Rachel smiled and moved closer to him, as she cuddled up to Finn. This was the first time in a long time Rachel felt this good and comfortable in a guy's embrace, smiling she watches the movie, never wanting this moment to end. Finn smiled, the movie ended and it was already 10:30, Finn looked at his iphone "oh boy, I gotta get my tail butt home or ma is going to have my head, will you walk me out?"

Rachel smiled and stood up, but before she let him walk to the door, she pulled him into a kiss "thank you for a wonderful day, I had a really great time with you Finn." She smiled and walked him to the door. Finn was a little taken aback from the kiss but he smiled at Rachel and spoke up when hi brain started working again and his heart rate returned to normal from the sudden kiss. "Um, Rach that was random but you have very sweet lips, I'll um see you at school tomorrow do you want me to pick you up, I don't mind it, would your brother also need a ride to kindergarten again? I can get here early so we can take him and then u and I can head to school, also um give me your phone, I'll give you my number."

"That sounds great Finn, thank you." she smiles and hands him her phone "I really appreciate it, once again thank you for a wonderful day, I had a great time." Rachel smiled at Finn. Finn smiled "your welcome, I'll be here at 7am sharp so I hope you will have Logan and yourself ready, I'll text you when I'm on my way, night Rachel" he kissed her cheek and walks to his truck. Rachel smiles and watches Finn drive out of her driveway, closing the door she cleaned up and turned off the lights and deiced to get some sleep.

Finn's POV

"Man, I really like Rachel, I hope I can get to know her more, she kind of scared me kissing me like that, I haven't had a girl come on me that quick since my last girlfriend that ended badly." Finn shook his head getting rid of the memory "yeah, not going to happen."

Finn smiled and pulled into his driveway and turned off his truck and headed inside his mom was waiting for him on the couch "hi Finny did you have fun at your friends house?" "Yeah ma, her name is Rachel she's a new girl who moved into town and goes to McKinley and she joined Glee today." Ah, that's sweet dear you will have to let me meet her soon." "Aww, ma I guess, I just met her today, so I want to get to know her more before I bring her over here so you can smother her with hugs and baby pictures of me." Carole laughed "Aww, now that is just how I do it." Finn sighed and hugged his mom "right ma, ok I'm off to bed and I'm also picking her up in the morning she wanted me to give her a ride for her lil brother. He goes to Lima kindergarten and McKinley is down the road so we are killing two birds with one stone." "Ok, dear good night, love you." "Love you to ma" Finn headed up to his bedroom and stripped off of his shirt and got into some fresh boxers and fresh PJ pants and headed off to bed.


End file.
